


Sister Annie

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Costume Kink, F/M, Life on Mars Anonymous Pornfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Life on Mars Anonymous Pornfest, 2008.</p><p>Prompt: Annie in a nun’s habit is more than Gene can stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Annie

.

“Annie!” Sam slammed through the door to Gene’s office.

Annie, dressed in a nun’s habit, was standing behind Gene’s desk.

“Why didn’t you answer me?”

Annie spread her arms out to the side and looked down at her outfit. “I suppose… I just wasn’t in a hurry for you to see me like this, Sam.”

“You look fine, Annie. Everyone’s over at the bank already and we need to get you over there.”

“Good! _Christ_ that’s good!”

“Glad to see you’re happy with the plan, Annie. “

“I’m _very_ happy, Sam.”

“I can tell, Annie. Don’t remember the last time I saw a smile that big on your face.”

“Can’t remember the last time I had as big a reason to smile.”

“The Catholic church being next door is lucky. Putting you in a nun’s habit was a stroke of genius.”

“That it was, Sam.”

“Well we haven’t caught them yet. No telling the outcome.”

“Never can tell how it’ll come out until it happens.”

“You’re right there, Annie, but we best be optimistic.”

“I’m nigh on certain… Christ! I’m certain that I… _it’s_ going to come off without a hitch.”

“We should be leaving then. Have you laid eyes on the Guv?”

“No. I haven’t… seen him recently, Sam. Look, you go on. When I lay hands on the Guv I’ll come… over there with him.”

“I’ll be off then, Annie.”

“Me too. Soon.”

 

Annie watched as Sam walked out of CID.

“Oh God, _yes!_ ”

She slammed her hands against the desk, before straightening up and lifting her skirts, to reveal a kneeling Gene, wiping at his face.

.


End file.
